Imp equipment
Imp Equipment is a special subset of equipment in Final Fantasy VI. The Equipment consists of the Impartisan, Tortoise Shield, Saucer, and Reed Cloak. In the original Super NES release, they were called the Imp Halberd, Tortoise Shld, Titanium, and Imp Armor. They can only be acquired from various monsters in the World of Ruin. The Impartisan can be won from Tyrannosaurs or stolen from Greater Mantises. The player can also steal Reed Cloaks from Tyrannosaurs, which can be bet at Dragon's Neck Coliseum to win a Tortoise Shield, and can then be bet for a Saucer. Saucers can also be stolen from Tumbleweeds, and the Tonberries and Tonberry enemies can be Metamorphed into the equipment. All the armor of the equipment absorbs Water and teach the Imp spell. What makes the equipment so unique from other subsets is two properties; the Impartisan has an attack power of 253, only three weapons (Ragnarok, Lightbringer, and Ultima Weapon) having higher attack power. The three armor pieces also possess the highest defensive statistics of any other piece of equipment. The only exceptions are the Force Shield (which provides higher magic defense than the Tortoise Shield) and the Snow Scarf (which provides higher defense than the Reed Cloak). On top of everything, the equipment is universal, meaning anyone can equip them, even Gau, who cannot equip weapons. However, the second unique aspect of the Imp Equipment is that they only "activate" when equipped on a character with the Imp status. When equipped on a human, the Impartisan only has an attack power of 13 and the armor pieces only provide a single point of defense (although they still provide magic defense). However, once the character is "imped", the true values of the equipment take effect. A character equipped with the full set of Imp Equipment and in Imp status cannot cast spells, as they are "imped", but will have maxed out defense, magic defense and battle power. In effect, only attacks that ignore defense, inflict status ailments or inflict Instant Death can harm them, making them practically invincible in the average battle, as any other attack would only do a single point of damage. Also since the Impartisan is a spear weapon, it gets the attack bonus from Jump. The Imp Equipment can be useful against Leviathan since it absorbs the damage from his powerful El Niño attack. One other use of Impartisans, which one can get in unlimited amount by fighting Tyrannosaurs, is that they make excellent Throwing weapons for Shadow. Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy All four pieces of Imp Equipment appear in ''Dissidia, and if the whole set is equipped, the combination Imp's Blessing is created, which increases the wearer's EX Force absorption range by 15m. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy A random piece of the Imp's Blessing set can be found on the 5th floor of the dungeon Dreams of a Flying Castle in the Confessions of the Creator storyline. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Impartisan grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Dragoon, Kain, and Imp. Trivia *In the Japanese version, the Impartisan is called Spear of Sagojo. Shā Wùjìng is one of the three disciples of Xuánzàng in the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. His name is translated into Japanese as Sha Gojō (sometimes Sha Gojyō, as jō is spelled in kana as ji-yo-u, or Sagojou in Romaji. *The Impartisan resembles the Monk's spade, also called a Shaolin Spade. It is a Chinese pole weapon consisting of a long pole with a flat spade-like blade on one end, and a smaller crescent shaped blade on the other. It is most famous for being the weapon of Shā Wùjìng, the "Sand Monk" from the 16th-century classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. Gallery Category:Armor Category:Equipment Category:Final Fantasy VI Items